Money In The Bank (2014)
Money In The Bank (2014) Money In The Bank was a Pay Per View uploaded by ProJaked on 29th June 2014, It was held in Seattle, Washington. Background The main story going into Money In The Bank was the forming of The Shield with their new leader CM Punk and quickly Punk got his title shot with Ambrose threatening the General Manger to give them title shots. So Steve Austin was set to face Punk and Ryback defended against Ambrose as Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns went against the returning Leigon Of Doom in a ladder match for the WWE Tag Team Titles. As well as this, we had the 2 Money In The Bank ladder matches. In the weeks building up to this show, qualification matches were scheduled, one for the main event superstars, as well as one for the midcard superstars. We saw Adam Cole, Jay Lethal, Cody Rhodes, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Adrian Neville & Sami Zayn qualify for the midcard Money In The Bank match. While Michael Elgin, The Rock, Eddie Guerrero, Kevin Steen, Shawn Michales and Sheamus qualified for the main event Money In The Bank. Both winners would get a contract that allowed them to cash in a world title contract whenever they please within the next year. Event The opening match was the Midcard Money In The Bank Match, which invovled Adam Cole, Jay Lethal, Cody Rhodes, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn. After a exciting opening contest, which saw many painful, but exciting moves. Including Adrian Neville taking all extremes to win, with a Red Arrow to Sami Zayn off the top of the ladder. Jake Roberts was able to prevail to become Mr. Money In The Bank for SmackDown. Next was the Intercontinental Championship match between Ryback and Dean Ambrose. In the first of The Shield's title matches tonight. If Ambrose is to pick up the win, then that will give The Shield a huge morale boost ahead of tonight. Ambrose put up a good fight but Ryback was able to win with a Shell Shock to retain. Moving on, We had the WWE Tag Team Championships Ladder Match between The Shield and Legion Of Doom. This was a ladder match as the last time The Shield & Legion Of Doom squared off for the championships, it was a ladder match, which Legion Of Doom were able to win. In a very highly contested tag team match The Shield were able to retain the titles, continuning their dominance in the tag division. The ECW Championship Match was up next as Ted DiBiase defended against AJ Styles. Styles heading into this match is far from 100%, after being attacked by Randy Orton in the lead up to this event. After both men screwed each other out of qualifying for the Money In The Bank Ladder match. This proved to be correct, as Dibiase had a successful first championship defense, forcing Styles to tap out to the Million Dollar Dream. In the next match we had CM Punk challenge Steve Austin for the World Heavyweight Championship Despite Ambrose being unable to win earlier tonight. Can Punk change things around for The Shield & bring them home one new belt? Unfortunately for them, this was not to be the case. Punk gived his hardest effort, but 2 Stone Cold Stunners & a variety of signature manovers later, and Austin was able to retain. Main Event Money In The Bank was next as Michael Elgin, The Rock, Eddie Guerrero, Kevin Steen, Shawn Michales and Sheamus competed in a very entertaining Money In The Bank Match, which saw many more vicious attacks, both with & onto ladders. Kevin Steen saw an opening while the other men were distracted, climbing the ladder with all the strength he had left within him. He was able to pull down the briefcase, coming out victorious.. The Main Event was Samoa Joe defending against Bobby Lashley for the WWE Championship. Joe goes against his biggest challenge to date, Lashely has been almost unstoppable in the build up to tonight. Joe was added to that list, as he wasn't able to retain ,as we had a new champion in Bobby Lashely, winning with a Dominator. As we thought the night was over, we witnessed a stunning turn of events. While Lashely was in the middle of celebrating his hard fought victory, Kevin Steen made his way out, cashing in his Money In The Bank contract on the night, shocking both Lashely & the commentators. Steen fought on, throughout his multiple injuries, knowing that the WWE Championship was within his reach. Sure enough, it happened for Steen, one Package Piledriver later, and Steen walked out, as the new WWE Champion. A shocking end to the night, but one that everyone had respect for. Results * - This was Kevin Steen's Money in the Bank cash-in.